


the one where you're showering (with wet hair dripping)

by taeyongslut (jackbumtrash)



Series: sweet (domestic bf's yumarkhei) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Boyfriends, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Markhei centric, Mornings, No smut yet bc im a fuckin wimp lmao, Songfic, domestic AU, tiiiiiiiny bit of angst if u squint cuz of my angsty ass ahaha soz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackbumtrash/pseuds/taeyongslut
Summary: Mark loves his peace in the morning, but he definitely loves Yukhei more.Alternatively:Mark and Yukhei send a video of them bathing to their boyfriend Yuta.





	the one where you're showering (with wet hair dripping)

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by me listening to the song sweet by cigarettes after sex all day on repeat  
> i hope you like this~! also this is unbeta'd like everything else ever by me is. :')

“Maaaark, baby wake up or you’re gonna be late for work today!” Yukhei’s voice is somewhere close to his ear, and _ugh as much as he loves Yukhei, Mark loves his peace more – especially in the mornings._

Mark opens his eyes blearily, and the first thing he sees is Yukhei hunched over beside him, his face right next Mark’s own, and the older gets the sweetest grin on his face once he sees Mark open his eyes.

Mark would like to rescind that statement. Peace in the morning be damned. He loves Yukhei more. _Definitely Yukhei_.

“Mornin’,” Mark croaks out, voice husky from sleep, and slowly moves himself into a sitting position, stretching once he’s comfortably seated.

“Good morning~” Yukhei sing-songs in greeting, sitting up on his haunches himself, hands clasped in his lap. Mark looks him over once, twice. And immediately he thanks his stars that he has a boyfriend like Yukhei. So pure, so pretty, so amazing.

“How are you so beautiful even in the morning?” Mark mumbles, his hand finding Yukhei’s as he plays with his boyfriend’s fingers.

“Because I wake up early, unlike some people,” Yukhei teases him and starts cackling at his own lame joke, Mark pouts because _it’s just today that he’s slept in and he doesn’t even have to go to work today_.

Yukhei kisses his pouted lips. “You’re cute, I love you, and don’t you have work today?” He asks, running his hand through his hair, tousling it, and yet looking like he just walked out of a photoshoot.

“I don’t~” Mark whines, causing Yukhei to tilt his head in confusion.

“You didn’t tell me though, last night. Did you forget?” he asks, and now it’s Mark’s turn to frown confusedly.

“I didn’t?” Mark asks and Yukhei cutely shakes his head ‘no’. “I’m sorry babe, I must’ve forgotten. Work’s been kicking my ass lately, and only now do I get a day off.”

“My poor baby,” Yukhei coos at Mark and the younger blushes, covering his face with his hands in embarrassment. Mark still doesn’t understand how he gets so flustered (they’ve been dating for a year already!) when Yukhei as much as even calls him cute, but he supposes he will probably never figure that out.

"Stop making me blush when I'm not even properly awake yet," Mark grumbles, rubbing at his cheeks, hoping for the redness to go away, but he doesn't feel the heat in his cheeks lessen, so he gives up.

“Then freshen up so I can do it to you when you’re in your senses?” Yukhei suggests with a greasy wink and Mark bursts out laughing.

“Oh my God that was so bad do it again!” the younger gasps in a breath and rolls around on the bed, clutching at his stomach, wheezing from laughter.

Just to humor his boyfriend, Yukhei winks greasily at him again, and Mark is laughing and wheezing so hard Yukhei is honestly concerned. Thankfully, Mark calms down about ten minutes later, slapping the bed as he tries to catch his breath, and Yukhei? Wow. Yukhei's never been this in love.

Okay except maybe he has, but even that’s with none other than Yuta, their other, older boyfriend.

“ _Xuxi ge_ ,” Mark calls out once he’s done with his morning routine, voice saccharine sweet, and the things it does to Yukhei and his entire body and senses and _everything_ , is something God only knows. Mark doesn’t call him ge until he really wants something, but seriously? Who is Yukhei to deny him anything? Yukhei would lay his life down if Mark (or Yuta) asked him to, no questions asked.

“Yes, baby?” Yukhei replies breathily, finding it difficult to calm his rapidly beating heart, and clenches his fists by his side.

“I was thinking. . .” Mark trails off, looking Yukhei up and down, and the latter feels hot all over.

“That’s new,” he still manages to quip up, even though he feels like he is standing inside a furnace.

"That we should use the bathtub, today," Mark says with a teasing smile, and Yukhei is so, so weak for this Mark. This Mark who knows what he is doing to him, who knows what he wants.

“I’ll run a special bath for you, then?” Yukhei murmurs in a daze and Mark facepalms.

“ _Xuxi ge_ ,” Mark almost whines again, it’s a pretty, pretty sound. “I said _we_ should use the bathtub, as in – _together_.” He stresses, and only then Yukhei gets what he’s been insinuating.

Oh.

_Oh._

And now it is Yukhei’s turn to blush. He somehow nods, and before he can say anything in reply to his boyfriend, Mark walks up to him and kisses him. Mark’s palms are flat on Yukhei’s chest, slowly making their way up, causing the older of them to shudder and go from gently holding Mark’s hips to wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist.

They kiss lazily, gently, and Mark starts walking them backward towards the bathroom. By the time they're in there, Yukhei’s tongue is in Mark’s mouth and the younger is sucking on it like he has all the time in the world to do it, and life’s good, man. Life’s really fucking good.

When Mark finally lets him (read: his tongue) go so that they can undress and get in the bath, it is only then that Yukhei notices that the bath is already set – bubbles, scented oil, and rose petals. It’s such a thoughtful, romantic gesture – out of nowhere too – that Yukhei could cry.

He brushes off all thoughts of crying and works on taking his clothes off, and as he puts his and Mark's clothes in the laundry hamper, Mark's plays some music on his phone and keeps it beside the bathtub. Yukhei smiles because it's one of his absolute favorite songs that Mark plays first, so he starts singing along softly.

_Watching the video, that you sent me,_

_The one where you’re showering, with wet hair dripping,_

_You know that I’m obsessed with your body,_

_But it’s always your smile, that does it for me_

Yukhei pauses.

He looks at Mark and finds him staring right back at him.

“Tell me you’re thinking of the same thing as I am,” Mark gushes, and Yukhei nods, before both of them rush to get inside the tub. Once they’re settled in comfortably, with Mark nestled in the space between Yukhei’s legs, back to his chest, head tucked under Yukhei’s chin, do they work on their idea.

“We’re gonna send Yuta hyung a video of us taking a bath together,” Mark announces to no one in particular which causes Yukhei to chuckle and splash the younger with some of the bubbly water. Mark gently elbows his boyfriend in the side and takes his phone, opening the camera.

“Hey Yuta hyung, we hope you miss us a lot, and _this_ ,” Mark says into the screen as he sloshes the water around with his free hand, and Yukhei moves into action, cupping water in his hand and letting it slide down Mark’s beautiful skin in rivulets. He doesn’t take out the handheld showerhead because God knows the klutz that Mark Lee is he’ll end up dropping the phone inside the bathtub because of the sudden spray of water.

The music continues to play in the background, on repeat (Yukhei doesn't mind, and it doesn't seem like Mark does either,) as they continue making the video for Yuta, with Mark continuously talking to Yuta one-sidedly, and Yukhei dropping in here and there; and by the time Mark's done making the video for Yuta, the screen shows that they've been recording for over five minutes, so Mark finishes the video with a kissy face from both himself and Yukhei.

"And it's done," Mark whispers and then sends the video to Yuta, after which he keeps his phone aside. It warms Yukhei's heart to see that Mark loves and misses Yuta that much, but then he understands that because Mark and Yuta had been dating long before Yukhei ever even came into the picture, and it's _so hard_  not to love Yuta (or Mark).

“So where were we before this video?” Mark asks Yukhei, turning around to face him, eyes twinkling with mischief.

“You wanted to take a bath with me,” the latter answers, smiling softly at his boyfriend, a slight bitter pang echoing in his chest.

“ _Xuxi ge_ , when I said I wanted to use the bath with you _,_ this was not the only thing on my mind, you know?" Mark's voice is doing that pretty thing again, that makes Yukhei weak in the knees every damn time, his fingers are crawling up to Yukhei's chest, fingertips rubbing soft circles into Yukhei's tan skin, and Yukhei's mind is truly blank. He can't _think_ – not when all he can _feel_ and _see_ and _sense_ is _Mark, Mark, Mark_.

“Then what did you have in mind?” Yukhei mumbles, hands finding Mark’s bare hips, thumbs tracing gentle patterns on the skin there, and he can only watch in absolute love-struck wonder how Mark bites his lip, eyes big and peering at him, _through_ him.

“ _I’d rather show you,_ ” is all Mark whispers before pulling Yukhei into another kiss, and Yukhei forgets everything else.

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave a kudos and maybe also a comment if you liked this (it'll be immensely appreciated)~! <333
> 
> P. S. There's no smut for now bc honestly the last time I wrote smut was prolly dec'16 and idk i'm a wimp i'm s o r r y


End file.
